


Der letzte Zug

by HadesEye



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, M/M, Melancholy, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesEye/pseuds/HadesEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren steht am Bahnhof und wartet auf Levi, jedes Jahr im Frühling, der Jahreszeit der neuen Anfänge...<br/>~eine traurige Story mit nur einem Hauch shounen-ai~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der letzte Zug

Eine frische Brise wehte, junge, hellgrüne Blätter glänzten feucht vom Morgentau in der Frühlingssonne. Ein junges Pärchen hatte sich nah beieinander sitzend auf der vor einigen Tagen frisch gestrichenen Bank niedergelassen und wurde vom fülligen Verkäufer hinter dem Ticket-Verkaufstresen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln beobachtet. Die blanken Schienen reflektierten den Sonnenschein, sauber und gepflegt. An der zum Gleis führenden Treppe stand ein kleiner Junge, eine bunte Karte mit kindlichen Zeichnungen in den Fingern und ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen auf den Lippen, sich neugierig nach allen Seiten umblickend. "Beruhige dich, Eren. Wir sind etwas zu früh, der Zug soll erst in einer knappen halben Stunde eintreffen." Die brünette Frau hinter ihm lachte gutmütig und strich ihrem aufgeregten Sohn über die wild abstehenden Haare.  
Enthusiastisch nickend hielt der Jüngere dennoch fleißig Ausschau, konnte es kaum erwarten, die schwarze Lok in der Ferne zu erblicken.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, in der er unter dem geduldigen Blick seiner Mutter freudig den Bahnsteig und die nähere Umgebung erkundete, dann verkündete ein begeisterter Aufschrei die Sichtung des herbeigesehnten Transportmittels an und die Brünette griff schnell nach dem Handgelenk des Kindes. "Er ist da!"

Eine kleine Familie stand auf dem Bahnsteig, der Vater hatte liebevoll seinen Arm um die Hüften seiner Frau gelegt, das lange dunkle Haar im Nacken zusammengebunden und ein zufriedenes Leuchten in den hinter runden Brillengläsern verborgenen Augen. Sein Blick folgte dem aufgeregten Achtjährigen, der glücklich den breit grinsenden Verkäufer des kleinen Ladens am Ende des Gleises begrüßte und dafür ein herzliches Lachen und eine bunt verpackte Süßigkeit bekam. "Hallo Eren! Na? Ist es schon wieder soweit?" Bevor der Angesprochene darauf antworten konnte, ertönte in der Ferne das ankündigende Tuten des Zuges, sodass die Bestätigung lediglich aus einem begeisterten Nicken und dem Geräusch von rennenden Kinderfüßen auf Beton bestand. Eine Hand zum Gruß hebend, nickte der belustigte Mann den Eltern des Jungen zu, welche die Geste erwiderten, ehe sie ihren Sohn zu sich riefen, bevor die schwere Zugmaschine in den Bahnhof einlief. "Schau mal, kannst du ihn sehen? Da drüben am Fenster, ist er das?" Die Mutter beugte sich zu dem Kind hinab, nahm ihn bei der Hand und lachte, sich durchaus bewusst, dass das benannte Fenster die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Wartenden fesselte. "Ja!"

Ein stürmisches Gewitter wütete über dem Backsteingebäude, ließ die junge Frau den Griff um den Schirm in ihrer Hand fester werden. Kaum stand sie unter dem Vordach über der Treppe zum Gleis, warf sie den Schutz zur Seite und zog ihren zwölfjährigen Sohn an sich, schloss ihn fest in die Arme und rieb dem hustenden Jungen über den Rücken. Dieser drängte sich nah an sie, das glühende Gesicht an ihrer Brust verborgen. "Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, das du besser daheim geblieben wärst und dich auskuriert hättest", merkte sie besorgt an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nur eine kleine Erkältung…" Die heisere Stimme klang durch den Stoff des Schals um den Hals des Kranken gedämpft und er rieb seine Hände aneinander, um sie zu wärmen. "Ich hätte auch allein gehen können, er verbringt die Ferien doch jedes Jahr bei uns - die Stunde hättest du auch noch warten können." Der Gescholtene nieste. "Hab's ihm versprochen…" Die große Uhr über dem Ticketverkauf schlug zur vollen Stunde und mit einem schnellen Blick darauf zog der Jüngere seine Mutter die Treppe hinauf, während im gleichen Moment ein schrilles Klingeln das Eintreffen des langerwarteten Transportmittels ankündigte.

Der Wind spielte mit den ungebändigten, kastanienbraunen Strähnen des Jugendlichen, seine ausdrucksstarken grünen Augen schauten hinab auf seine Schuhspitzen, fixierten die Schienen davor. Er wartete schon eine Weile, hatte wie jedes Jahr den in die Jahre gekommenen Verkäufer für Bahntickets und verschiedene Kleinigkeiten gegrüßt. Auf der dunkelbraunen Bank hinter ihm hatte es sich ein älteres Ehepaar gemütlich gemacht und philosophierte unter sich über Vergangenes. Seufzend richtete der Fünfzehnjährige seinen Blick auf die Bäume auf der anderen Seite der gut gewarteten Schienen, zwischen denen es einige Frühlingsblümchen gewagt hatten, ihre Köpfchen aus dem kurzgeschnittenen Graus herauszustrecken. Ein angestrengtes Schnaufen ließ den Jungen aufhorchen, seine Hände schoben sich aus seinen Hosentaschen und er wandte sich zu den Leuten hinter ihm um. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er und machte einen Schritt auf den älteren Mann zu, der sich quälend langsam aufzurichten versuchte. "Das ist lieb, mein Junge. Reich mir doch bitte deine Hand und zieh mich vorsichtig hoch, würdest du das tun, Eren?" Der Angesprochene nickte und legte hilfsbereit seine zweite Hand stabilisierend an den Rücken des Alten. "Danke." Die Räder sprühten Funken, als der Zug im Bahnhof einfuhr.

Der kleine Bahnhof war lediglich über eine recht steile Treppe erreichbar, Fahrräder musste man tragen oder an einem der Ständer neben der Station zurücklassen. Die nächste Bushaltestelle war fast 10 Minuten entfernt. Auf der Holzbank in der Mitte des Bahnsteigs saß ein junger Erwachsener, keine zwanzig Jahre alt, ein Paar roter Krücken lehnte neben ihm an der Rückenlehne und sein Fuß war dick verbunden, der Knochenbruch darunter schon beinahe verheilt. Bunte Bildchen und Unterschriften zierten den Stoff, schlecht leserlich und würden schon bald achtlos im Abfalleimer landen. Die Augen geschlossen, lehnte der Mann sich zurück, genoss die ersten Strahlen der Frühjahrssonne auf seiner trotz des langen, kalten Winters leicht gebräunten Haut. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung änderte sich schlagartig, als der Boden zu vibrieren begann und er griff hektisch nach seiner Gehhilfe, richtete sich auf und humpelte an den Rand des Bahnsteigs. Die Lok schnaufte und die Bremsen quietschten, doch dann stand das Gefährt und öffnete die Türen.

Der Strauß roter Rosen erntete einige neugierige oder amüsierte Blicke, ebenso wie das nervöse Lächeln auf den vollen roten Lippen des jungen Mannes, in dessen Griff er sich befand. Ordentlich gekämmte Haare verloren zunehmend ihre Form, als eine schmale Hand ein ums andere Mal hindurchfuhr, sie unbeabsichtigt durcheinanderbrachte, ehe er sich besann und mehr schlecht als recht versuchte, sie wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zu glätten. Eine junge Frau kicherte, als der gutaussehende Mann wiederholt auf die silberne Uhr an seinem Handgelenk schaute. Als sie seinen suchenden Blick auffing, röteten sich ihre Wangen und sie lächelte schüchtern, erwiderte sein grüßendes Nicken und legte eine Hand auf die Brust, als er wegschaute. Die Bahnhofsuhr schlug zur vollen Stunde und der junge Mann fuhr mit bebenden Fingern über seinen teuren Anzug, entfernte nicht-existenten Staub oder Schmutz und blickte rechtzeitig auf, um sich liebevollen, stahlgrauen Augen gegenüberzusehen, die ihn unter schwarzem Haar durch die schmutzige Scheibe der Tür des Zuges ansahen. "Levi."

Die Tür des kleinen Ticketverkaufs quietschte leise, als der junge Verkäufer daraus hervortrat, mit sich führte er einen alten Mann, dessen strahlende Augen ihn jünger erscheinen ließen, als er war. "Du meinst, Er kommt dieses Jahr auch?" Der Mann nickte. "Er ist jedes Jahr hier", bestätigte er. Sein Gehstock klapperte gegen den Beton und ein sonniges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. In seiner Erinnerung war es nicht der stattliche Enddreißiger im ordentlichen Anzug, der nun die Stufen zum Bahnsteig erklomm, sondern ein kleiner Junge voller übersprudelnder Energie. "Siehst du?" Der Angekommene neigte das Haupt und grüßte freundlich, auch dieses Jahr funkelte in seinen Augen eine kindliche Aufregung und Vorfreude auf das Eintreffen des Zuges. "Es ist wieder soweit", bestätigte er die ungestellte Frage im Blick seines alten Bekannten. "Er kommt nach Hause." Das liebevolle Funkeln freute den alten Herren und auch sein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller, als Eisenräder auf den Schienen entlangschrammten, den Schwung der Bremsen abzufangen suchten und der Brünette seinen jährlichen Gast ein weiteres Mal in die Arme schließen konnte.

Eine Gruppe männlicher Teenager belagerte die solide Holzbank, laut lachend und einander zurufend, einige Mädchen hatten sich zusammengeschlossen und kicherten über ihre Klassenkameraden. Die gestresste Lehrerin stand neben einem der begleitenden Väter, ihre langen schwarzen Haare wehten in der leichten Frühlingsbrise und die mandelförmigen, dunklen Augen fixierten genervt ihre Schutzbefohlenen. Der Mann neben ihr strich sein knapp bis zur Schulter reichendes Haar zurück und lächelte beruhigend. "Er ist spät", stellte er fest und die Frau seufzte. "Er wird spätestens mit eintreffen des Zuges hier sein." Ihr Gegenüber nickte und sein Blick wurde leicht melancholisch. "So chaotisch und unpünktlich er auch ist, Eren hat kein einziges Mal in den letzten fünfundvierzig Jahren das Eintreffen dieses besonderen Zuges verpasst", schmunzelte er und schaute auf die silberne Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. "Er würde Levi niemals warten lassen." Ihre Stimme wurde begleitet von den schnellen Schritten des fast Fünfzigjährigen, der nun zu ihnen trat und beiden eine kurze Umarmung schenkte. Kurz darauf mussten die beiden Aufsichtspersonen sich von ihrem brünetten Freund verabschieden, als der Zug in den Bahnhof einrollte.

Der Wind pfiff in den noch fast kahlen Bäumen, die Frühlingssonne war noch schwach und wärmte kaum, sodass der in die Jahre kommende Mann auf dem Bahnsteig die Jacke enger um seinen Körper zog und in seine hohlen Handflächen hauchte, bevor er sie aneinander rieb. Der dünne Schal um seinen Hals reichte nicht als Schutz vor der Kälte des lange andauernden Winterwetters. Es war außergewöhnlich kühl und das Jahr versprach hohe Heizkosten und schlechte Ernten. Die braunen Haare des Mannes wurden von silbernen Strähnen durchzogen und seine Stimme klang kratzig, als er die junge Frau, welche sich auf der Bahnhofsbank niedergelassen hatte, nach der Uhrzeit fragte und seine Augen verengten sich in einer Bemühung um klarere Sicht. "Der Zug sollte jeden Moment eintreffen", lächelte sie hilfsbereit und wandte sich im nächsten Moment wieder ihrer Handtasche zu, um darin zu kramen. Abermals blinzelnd richtete der Ältere seinen Blick zurück auf die Schienen, beobachtete, wie der dunkle Punkt in der Ferne immer näher kam und größer wurde und mit ihm wuchs auch das fast jugendliche Grinsen voller Vorfreude auf den Lippen des Mannes.

Graffiti schmückte die roten Backsteinwände des kleinen Bahnhofs, die Lehne der Holzbank war durch ein Brett verstärkt worden, die große Uhr am Eingang des Gebäudes tickte laut und durchschnitt die erwartungsvolle Ruhe des windstillen Tages. Junggebliebene, strahlendgrüne Irden beobachteten, wie der breite, schwarze Zeiger seine Kreise zog, niemals langsamer oder schneller wurde und niemals anhielt. Sorge verzerrte die mit Lachfältchen versehenen Gesichtszüge des Wartenden. Das Fenster des Ticketschalters am Ende des Bahnsteiges war mit Latten zugenagelt und Nieselregen tropfte durch das löchrige Dach. Stunden vergingen, ohne dass sich etwas änderte. Ein schriller Ton ließ den älteren Herren aufschrecken, seine Finger fuhren in die Tasche des leichten Mantels um seine Schultern und zogen ein Mobiltelefon daraus hervor, nachdenklich blickte er darauf hinab, bevor er den Anruf verwirrt annahm und es ans Ohr führte. "Levi?" Das erfreute Lächeln tropfte wie heißes Wachs von seinen Lippen. Eine helle Stimme antwortete ihm, doch die Worte verloren jede Bedeutung, feucht schimmernde Augen jeden Glanz, als das kleine Gerät aus plötzlich tauben Fingern rutschte und mit einem schrecklichen Knacken auf dem Beton aufkam.

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und trotz der nachmittäglichen Stunde blieb das Licht dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude fern, Regentropfen bildeten Pfützen auf grauem Beton. Der Bahnhof schien wie ausgestorben, ein zurückgelassener Schirm lag neben dem überfüllten Mülleimer und die Nässe tropfte durch das kaputte Dach. Die Schienen waren von Gras und Unkraut überwachsen, hatten schon lange keinen Zug mehr getragen. Auf der alten, an einigen Stellen morschen Bank saß eine schmale Figur, einsam und allein, die Arme in den Schoß gelegt und den Kopf gesenkt. Eine einzelne weiße Rose zwischen den kraftlosen Fingern. Der alte Mann schloss die müden Augen, deren lebendiger, grüner Glanz schon vor Jahren verblasst war. Und wartete.


End file.
